<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SC][空唄]Autohypnosis by commoncatfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511411">[SC][空唄]Autohypnosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoncatfood/pseuds/commoncatfood'>commoncatfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shugo Chara!, 守护甜心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoncatfood/pseuds/commoncatfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*天雷中二黑历史，慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshina Utau/Souma Kuukai, 空呗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SC][空唄]Autohypnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相马空海第一次真正地遇见星名歌呗，正如字面意思所说的，并不是在电视上或是哪里。</p>
<p>身量未足的少女。<br/>这是他对她的第一印象，彼时她正倚在吧台旁慢慢啜饮Scorpius。<br/>那天她身穿紧身胸衣式黑色抹胸背心，昏暗灯光下看不大清材质，似是塔夫绸面料；胸前黑色绑带系得颇松，垂了一截在极短的泛着毛边的丹宁裤上。视线往下延伸，她修长纤细的裹着黑色渔网袜的腿勾着吧台下端用于固定双脚的钢管，最后则是一双皮质嵌有铆钉和金属拉链的及踝短靴收尾。<br/>虽说衣着性感暴露，举止也足以证明她对夜店并不陌生，但是少女身上有什么是让他感觉到，她并不能很好地完全融入气氛。也许是她高高束起的双马尾，也许是她脸上漫不经心又不由自主流露出戒备的神情——无论怎样都好，但他能感觉到她并不放松，反而是带点紧张。<br/>相马空海并非是没见过她的脸。他第一次看见她是在电视上，MTV播放着她的新歌《Guilty Gloria》的MV。哥特金属曲风，飘逸空灵的女声，声线纤细得在空中即速融化。她身穿黑色Gothic Lolita洋装，双眸似阖未阖，不经意间可看见她卷翘睫毛下紫水晶般瞳仁，极慵懒又不以为意的；但她也并没有笑，嘴角反而抿得很紧。<br/>那是一种震撼心灵的体验，他事后如是想。她的歌声可说是能引起灵魂共振的，由内而外颤抖着挑拨神经。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>店内轮番放着电音舞曲，制造出一种光怪陆离的迷幻效果，让他有种错觉，似乎是在隔着一层色彩奇异的雾看人。当杯中碧绿调酒还剩三分之一时，节奏澎湃的巴洛克式曲风暗涌，Paparazzi。然后她起身走向洗手间，他竟像是被控制了一般不由自主地跟了上去。<br/>他跟至洗手间门前，又停住脚步，仔细端详光滑的黑色大理石墙面，然后听见女厕内隐隐约约传出呕吐声。<br/>等他回过神来，自己是在洗手台前抓住了她的手。女厕大概是没有人，只听得潺潺水声在偌大空间内回响。镜子里映出她苍白的脸和挑高的眉，但是那不悦确是真实的在他眼前。星名歌呗的脸上写满了惊讶与恼怒，她瞳内折射出的光芒是足以灼伤人的熠熠。<br/>接着她开了口。“...这里是女厕，先生。”她挣开他的手，“请为你的失礼行为道歉。”<br/>“如果是不会喝酒就不要喝，小丫头何必来这里逞强。”相马空海只听见自己这么说，而是为何他也不清楚，也许理智已在那杯Grasshopper里迷失到何处也说不定，但是他本不会醉的。“...Scorpius虽然口感好，等你发现不对的时候就晚了。”<br/>他以为她会生气，甚至已做好了被扇耳光的准备——然而她又笑了，嘴角勾起成奇妙的弧度，然她确是笑着的。<br/>“你没听说过抠喉能使人保持清醒么。”她又抬起手来，用手背抹过嘴角，唇膏在白皙皮肤上晕开成瑰丽颜色。她的瞳孔确实是紫色，慑人又极危险的紫色，深邃，他想也许那就是宇宙星尘之中隐藏虫洞，黯淡神秘光芒，闪闪发光的细小碎片。<br/>“...但是你看上去更像是醉了。” 面对他的质问，她也没说什么，只是似笑非笑地从浓密睫毛下斜睥着他。她又退后两步，反手撑着大理石台面，极轻巧地坐上去，孩童般晃着自己的腿。两人就这么僵持着，谁也不动作。<br/>倏地他听见一声低语。“...你听。”他怀疑自己没听清，抬眼望她，但她只是很天真地笑开来，便听得Paparazzi的旋律淡去。</p>
<p>后来发生了什么，其实相马空海自己也想知道。<br/>他不知道星名歌呗是什么时候跳了下来，又是什么时候靠近了他，只记得她的面容在眼前突然放大。她化着Lily Allen式烟熏妆，晕染眼线效果，下眼睑化开一片的银灰，在昏暗灯光下又像是灰紫色的，眼窝处逐渐过渡到淡淡暖色。<br/>他不知该如何反应，只是由她凑上来，在耳边轻轻呢喃。“Are you a shy boy...”她低声地笑，温热气息喷上他耳垂。<br/>她退后了一步，上前，勾住他颈。但她也只是用手臂勾着他脖子，又推开他。 </p>
<p>"Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy<br/>He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy<br/>I''m sick and tired of them fly boys<br/>It''s bye bye boy"</p>
<p>随着旋律流转，他听出这是Jordin Sparks的《Shy Boy》。歌声自她喉咙逸出，几乎是成气息的，他必须很用心才能听出她在哼什么。实际上她的英文发音很标准，不似一般的日本人，但唱起歌来也不像欧美的Singer，在唇齿吐息间别有一番风情。</p>
<p>她又贴上来，反手遮住双眼，身体随旋律轻轻晃荡。</p>
<p>"...Cause I got my eye on this other guy<br/>Back in the booth with his boys, he''s all mellowed out<br/>And tonight I don''t mind be a shy boy<br/>So I gotta know<br/>Are you a shy boy?"</p>
<p>她就是这么挂在他身上，他想推开但又无力动作。她仰起头，后脑枕在他锁骨上，双手无力地垂下，只徒然对着他笑。他闻见酒精的味道。</p>
<p>"I''m by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy<br/>He''s got the shades on indoors like a rock boy<br/>I''m sick and tired of them rock boys<br/>It''s bye bye boy."</p>
<p>"...It's bye bye boy."她在他耳边轻唱，手从他腰部滑下，拂过大腿外侧，三分挑逗七分挑衅。虽然仍隔着布料，但他仍能感受到指尖的温度，炽热的。</p>
<p>"Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy<br/>Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy<br/>I''m sick and tired of them home boys."</p>
<p>副歌二度响起，少女却松开了手，退后，手上拿着一部钴蓝色外壳的手机。她脸上挂着狡黠而轻蔑的笑容，双眼又是似闭非闭似阖未阖。</p>
<p>"Freak boy<br/>Fresh boy<br/>Slick boy<br/>You''re messing with a tom boy<br/>Might just know you out like a school boy<br/>Crude boy<br/>Playboy<br/>Cowboy<br/>I heard it all before, boy<br/>I''m going out to get me a shy boy."</p>
<p>她哼着间奏，孩子般偏着头，又把他的手机随手塞进后裤袋，踱着步，上前，靴跟在地板上敲出细碎鼓点。然后她绕着他转圈，银铃般笑声随金色长发拂过面颊。</p>
<p>...完全丧失行动能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到歌曲结束，相马空海都是呆呆地站在那里。她确实太过危险，是随音浪而律动着，但又独成自己的调子，更像是魅惑的妖精。他是有些惊诧的，她就像是无意识地在唱，却又是处心积虑。<br/>“...呐，这样的话，”她并不抬头，只是自顾自地说，也不管对方有没有在听，“我没醉。”<br/>...这丫头竟然是为了证明这种事才来刚才这么一大段？果真是醉得不轻。<br/>空海在心里默默吐槽——这点理智他还是存留着的。而星名歌呗又在用他的手机打电话，她坐在洗手台上，一边等待一边晃着腿，低头盯着自己的靴子；她右手绞弄着渔网袜，空海着实怕她突然间就这么脱下来。<br/>“...三条小姐吗？我是歌呗。我在夜店，来接我回家好么？...不不不我没有醉，我真的没有醉哦。旁边的是二阶堂先生吗？请代我向他问个好——不不不我真的没有醉，我知道如果我东歪西倒地走出夜店会被小报写成失恋买醉啦什么的——记得来接我哦。”<br/>然后她就把电话挂了，再度走近他。空海下意识往后退了几步，但星名歌呗只是把手机扔回给他而已。“胆小鬼。”她很不屑地拧过头去。“...不过还是谢谢你的手机。”<br/>光线不足，他看不大清楚她的脸，因此也无法判断那抹绯红是否自己错觉。半晌后她才转过脸来，却又陡然靠近——她在他耳边吐息着，声音就像是强制性地灌入他耳中，麻痹听神经的。</p>
<p>“...你叫什么名字？” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> &gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>云幕低垂，天空呈现水泥灰色。<br/>像是要下雨的样子，空海暗自忖度，却又站定住了脚步，仰头望着天空。<br/>他心中有些隐隐约约的期待，虽不知道是什么，形体并不真切，虚虚实实地只浮现出轮廓，白色背景泛着透明的光——但是像是有什么要与之契合，以制造一种假象的怪异气氛——突然他的手机铃声响起，把他吓了一跳。他从衣袋中掏出手机，绿色萤光屏幕上显示出完全陌生的号码。<br/>接通，同时那份惴惴不安的期待开始颤抖，期期然间又猛然坠下去，瞬间失重。那是一种仿佛无止境的内脏翻绞感，斑驳墨绿和粉红暗褐间杂交错，令他想到细胞在无形压力之下被碾压成粉末的景象。又复跃上一个坡，同时幻境剥离如蝶翼上的磷粉，闪闪发光。<br/>“...是我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后经过一轮交涉的结果是约在她录音室附近的日式拉面馆见面，相马空海揉着肚子随便找了个角落里的位子坐下。这家拉面馆店面不大，时值下午两点半，早已过了午饭时间，人也见稀少。他可以嗅见热烘烘的微甜的香味，诱人得很。<br/>这下子他大概是明白为什么星名歌呗要约在这里见面了，况且他还没吃午饭。<br/>有人掀开门口深蓝色布帘走了进来，从他位子上首先就可看见来人纤细白皙的手臂——一名女子，或说是星名歌呗，走了进来。<br/>她穿着很随意，白色长Tee外搭一件宝蓝色连帽拉链短外套，纯棉高支的运动款；黑色七分Legging在裤腿口有着抽褶和蝴蝶结绑带。至于星名歌呗标志性的双马尾发型也不见了，长发只是被束成蓬乱的发结垂在胸前。她身上最引人注目的该是一副超大的乳白色塑料框墨镜，几乎遮住了半张脸。<br/>她在他旁边坐下，除下墨镜，跟老板说还是要一样的，两份。然后是一段长时间的静默，星名歌呗只是绷直了身体端坐在座位上，空海看不见她表情，也不敢去看。<br/>面端上来了，一时间只余吃面时发出的哧溜声。正当他感觉莫名尴尬时，星名歌呗放下筷子，一推空碗。“我吃完了。”<br/>...好快。空海吸溜着碗里最后一点面条，也不知如何吐槽。<br/>“...昨天的事情很抱歉。”<br/>他有些诧异——甚至可说是震惊，不由自主转头看向她。星名歌呗低着头，双手纠绞着衣服下摆，可以看得出来力道不轻；她又像是不知该如何开口，头微斜向另一边，发结与外套金属拉链相摩擦。<br/>“我喝醉了，就算做出什么出格的事...那也忘了它吧。”她又补了一句，语速很快，好像怕他质疑或者说出什么了不得的话，所幸空海也没有那份胡搅蛮缠的心思。</p>
<p>他等她说下去，但她就此沉默，再没说什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>从此之后两人也不算是就此熟络起来，但好歹是认识了。歌呗从来不发短信也不打电话给他，他也无所谓，就这么任由电话号码在电话簿里积尘，只是会在搜寻某人电话号码以至于狂摁按键时，不经意停滞了动作。<br/>直到某天她又打来电话——“我有一场演出，你可以帮我录下来吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是乎他现在才会站在沸腾的人群后，透过镜头看着她。<br/>这大概是场专门为歌迷举办的音乐派对，但会场布置得像是地下乐团的Feel，逼仄且黑暗，只有几束强灯光打在星名歌呗身上，白得刺眼的戏剧性荒谬。就算如此人也还是很多，每个人都躁动难安，空气中似是蛰伏着紫色怪兽，不知什么时候就会扑出来吞食猎物。<br/>不过星名歌呗并不管这么多。她伴着狂乱的尖叫口哨与掌声出现在舞台上，直视前方而并无半点分神。她选的歌很多，有自己也有别人的，风格虽都是摇滚但并不大一致，从Soft Rock到Post-grunge。她一时是随意之至的慵懒哼唱，一时是神经质的近似呻吟的吐息，一时是声嘶力竭的怒吼。空海随着Smells Like Teen Spirit的旋律轻摇摆，那时她在弹着一架被泼淋上红色油漆的破烂钢琴，眼睫低垂，反复低吟着“Hello, how low?”一句。<br/>那该算是一种失真的美感。<br/>他能看见很多，星名歌呗被放大的脸占据了屏幕整三分之二的空间。他可从屏幕上看见她颊上汗珠滚落的痕迹，极清晰的，便一直滑至下颌。但空海感受不到那种临场的狂欢气氛，他仿佛只是在ICU外看进去的探病者，并没有什么紧张感。<br/>他想他实际上能够看见的只是延迟了零点几秒的图象，看不见真实的景象，也永远看不见。<br/>——那是有多奇妙？该是有多奇妙？他是真的存在与此么，且未可知。</p>
<p>一切都未可知。他还记得自己初中时暗恋过的女孩子这么对他说，神情严肃。<br/>但她并没有像亨·亨的安娜贝尔般死去，也就此渐渐被埋没在另外的一些身影里。</p>
<p>你是么？Riot Grrrl？他问她。<br/>但愿你不止是groupie，她冷笑着转过身，我不会吻你的。</p>
<p>他已然沉浸在漫无边际且无节制的幻想之中，和着摇滚乐的癫狂迷幻气息渐渐沉沦，落向地心深处。<br/>——直至有人用不知什么硬物狠狠地砸中他后脑勺：“...笨蛋都散场多久了你还在这里干什么？ ”。<br/>气急败坏的女声，这是相马空海的第一反应。他缓缓转过头去，才发现星名歌呗已经换好便装，抓着两瓶冰冻饮料居高临下地望着他，气势凌人。空海顿时生出一种自己是她的仆人或者更糟，忠犬的错觉。<br/>“啊哈哈是是是我知错了，女王殿下。”<br/>“....那奇怪的称呼是怎么回事，给我改过来啊白痴！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>演出后他陪她去吃宵夜，然后再走路回家。<br/>两人坐在她公寓门前的水泥台阶上，有一句没一句地聊。也许是因为很累，星名歌呗连平日里冷傲的面具也懈怠了几分，亲切而有生气了许多。她去邻近的自动售货机买了几罐啤酒，大口大口地喝，用手背抹干净嘴角的啤酒沫，就这么席地坐下也不怕弄脏自己的白色短裙。此时空海才觉得，她是一个真正在你眼前的女孩子，辛辣而富有新鲜气息的甜美，触碰得到的也不只是轮廓。</p>
<p>他摇晃着手中已经空了的啤酒罐，“...演出录下来是要给谁看？”<br/>问题本是他不经意问的，只为了找个话茬，但他更没想到星名歌呗也会回答他。<br/>“啊，那个...要给几斗看的。”她微笑着翻弄DV，金色长发垂在脸颊边，“所以才想录下来。”<br/>那是很漂亮的笑容，混杂了青春的甜蜜焦虑与苦涩。Amour，法国人这么说，用一个浪漫的字眼。而在他眼前的少女，已然真实成达芬奇的画像，永恒在画布上，袅袅升入天国的殿堂，从此定格。</p>
<p>“你知道么，”他也笑了，“小女孩是用糖与香辛料做成的。”<br/>“我以为你会说点更好的。不是还有一切美好的东西么？”她抬起头望向他，饶有兴味地托腮微笑，“Mother Goose我都看过了。”<br/>“可是我是从Patty和Peanuts口中得知的啊...”<br/>“小孩子就是小孩子嘛，连信息来源都是小孩子。”<br/>“什么跟什么啊，应该说老女人就是老女人吧，而且Mother Goose哪里比Peanuts强了？！”<br/>“.....我才不是什么老女人，小子你活得不耐烦了吧？！”<br/>“看这口气明明就以老女人自居嘛，切。”<br/>“......你是想被女王大人我凌辱还是直接卖到银座当牛郎啊？”<br/>“...承，承认了吧！果然就是老女人！”<br/>“切，小孩子果然完全不懂得少女心啊。”</p>
<p>星名歌呗又打开一罐啤酒，涂成黑色的食指指甲上沾到了少许泡沫，笑得不知怎么有点苦涩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>星名歌呗此时就站在橱窗对面，极高傲地从睫底斜睥着他，眼妆也化得浓成厚重的孔雀石绿晕圈。<br/>他该是出现了幻觉。空海再摇摇头，才惊觉那只不过是她新专辑的封面海报。</p>
<p>“......”<br/>他手里正拿着一张《Chemistry》，完全是出于冲动买下的。平时以他的性格来说，是更愿意到网上Download，而不是买专辑——毕竟他的公寓又没有音响。<br/>专辑封面的风格依旧是摇滚。星名歌呗穿着松垮又单薄的白色低领棉质长Tee和故意制造出破洞及抽丝效果的黑色丝袜，外搭点缀着铆钉的黑色漆皮短外套，纤细手腕戴有金属链条上缀“Chemist”字样的腕饰。她右手抓着麦克风，用极傲慢眼神俯视每一个人。<br/>...啊哈哈，这女人还是一样的令人火大。空海无意识地腹诽了一句，就把专辑塞回背包里去。</p>
<p>实际上还蛮好听的嘛。他哼着《Beryllium》的Chorus哼了一下午，也许晚上还会继续哼。<br/>平心而论他也不是那么喜欢摇滚。这个时代是对什么都不予过分认真严肃的态度，但摇滚乐本来就是严肃的。它不是Vanity Fair也不是The Fame，而更近似于一场有党派倾向的演讲，自然也就没办法吸引只关注下一场彻夜狂欢的派对于几点开始的Party Animal们。愤世嫉俗者都不成功，这也许也就解释了为什么严肃摇滚没有销量。<br/>那只能说明你也是如此，星名歌呗轻笑着给涂成珠光青铜色的指甲补色。本来就是商业化包装又何来的感动？你说是Punk就是Punk？噢噢噢，我连三个和弦都不会——<br/>她颇有点歇斯底里的自我否定反把空海逗笑了，但是在她愠怒眼神下又很快收敛起来。<br/>我是认真的，相马空海，她拳头攥紧。如果说只是为了形式而形式，有谁需要我呢？</p>
<p>——有谁需要我呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，这也许是个问题。空海冲进厨房关了火，用勺子把咖喱舀起，淋在热气腾腾的白饭上，再用左手胡乱找了把勺子插在饭上，而这就是他的晚餐。<br/>他又无来由地陡然想起星名歌呗略带哀怨的眼神。有谁需要我呢？她这么问他，而他只是笑着拍了拍她的头，说哎呀这可不象你快振作精神起来才是。<br/>他突然觉得自己就像个侩子手，用最平淡无情的安慰斩下了至死都睁大双眼的冤屈头颅。<br/>死不瞑目。</p>
<p>其实《Beryllium》很好听。他声音闷闷的，从话筒那边传过来。<br/>然后空海就忘记了应该说什么。他想他是明白地读懂了她话内含义，但不尽然，此时他就一点底都没有了，也不确定，就徒然呆呆抓着话筒站着。<br/>他害怕自己会猜错了。若选择了不正确的那扇门，就会有鬼怪扑出来将你吞吃掉，拆皮食骨——他想起小时候身处游乐园鬼屋中，兄长在吓得浑身冰凉的自己耳旁低语。<br/>此刻就是那种感觉，你不知道何时会葬身于何地。<br/>——如果错误的话是否就再也没有办法？再也没有办法听见，看见，甚至说只是从虚掩的门里里看进去？</p>
<p>...喂笨蛋你到底要说什么，你不说点别的我就挂了。她在那头嗔怒地提高了音量。<br/>啊...也没有什么，那我先挂了，他若无其事。<br/>那就Bye了。Bye。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>相马空海不会知道别人在想什么，也不可能知道，就如他所有的同类。自然他也不知道少女在电话另一头黯然放下话筒，想寻求安慰却遍寻不得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>之后一段时间两人都没什么联系。歌呗忙于新专辑的宣传活动，而空海也忙碌了起来。虽说实际上也不是那么忙，他曾盯着手机屏幕出神。但是必然是有什么不可挽回的，或是挽回了什么之后，仍不可挽回。<br/>他不清楚，所以也就渐渐失了联。<br/>直到报章出了星名歌呗因过度劳累而病倒的消息，他才猛然发觉原来真的这么久没联系了。<br/>那就打个电话过去问候一下吧。空海是这么想着，心里却是揣揣不安。<br/>电话里的过度殷勤的甜美女声苍白而虚伪，他不知道为什么现在就变得格外令人讨厌；但这也提示他另一个事实。话筒那头并没有人，并没有人需要他的安慰。<br/>——有谁需要我呢？星名歌呗这么问他，现在又反问回他自己。有谁需要我呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>五月是个热闹的月份，至少音乐节多。<br/>空海身处人潮之中，暗自抱怨着怎么这么多的人，这.么.多.的.人。他一副休闲打扮，俊朗的样子倒也吸引了很多女孩子上前搭讪，不过都被他随便找了个借口就搪塞过去了。<br/>大舞台距离他身处的地方实在太远，他只能够透过大屏幕瞭解台上发生了什么。其实这就是一场音乐狂欢，没人在乎主唱有没有破音，只在乎到底现场气氛High不High——他身旁的穿着牛仔布拼贴印花裙的梨花头女孩已经不顾一切地尖叫起来：“——A.E.N最高！！！”随后就晕倒在陌生男子的怀里。<br/>好疯狂。空海并不大习惯这种疯狂，凡事都游刃有余的悠闲才是他生活的步调。但身处这其中，你也很难不被它迷惑，他暗想，有那么一刻他也会觉得，沉迷在这癫狂中的事实简直就要赐予人无上喜悦了。<br/>难以想象的人类兽性的发泄，他又极煞风景地为自己补上一句。</p>
<p>在一个非常颓废且视觉系的宣称自己是Punk的乐队（虽然他觉得他们一点也不Punk）之后上台的是一个不知名的乐队，主唱是个留着染黑长发的青年。空海随着Fcuk Around the Clock的旋律轻点着头，用一个外行人对单词的执迷，估摸着他们乐队的风格大概是处于Indie Rock和Psychedelic Rock之间。然后他目光无意间就落在了一旁的吉他手身上——<br/>那是个戴着墨镜和黑色毛线贝克帽的女子，深栗色长发间挑染几绺浅亚麻色；她身穿大一码的米字旗图腾衫和学院风的呢绒格子百褶裙，脚上似乎是一双白色漆皮马丁靴。她有点像是从异次元空间掉进来的，穿衣及舞台风格完全是大相径庭，但又配合得出乎意料的和谐。更出乎他意料的是，她只是很安分地埋头负责吉它之外，并没有负责和声，安静得有点缺失存在感。<br/>但她一举手一投足都吸引他视线的，就算只是用Pick轻刷几下弦，都令他着迷。</p>
<p>F.C.U.K,Do I love you?<br/>F.C.U.K,I`m fucking love you.<br/>Ohhh——</p>
<p>论歌词有点像是Confession of a shopholic，但他们说不定是为了避免和The Springfields的Fuck Around The Clock重名，他经过不怎么实际的思考之后得出结论。<br/>但是FCUK For England的笑话确实太好笑，我是德迷来的，你要一份小章鱼蘸巧克力酱吗？他身旁神经质女子咬着西瓜口味的弗洛伊德人头Lollipop这么对他大吼大叫——因为要不这么做他实在什么都听不到。<br/>啊我喜欢薄荷口味的，谢谢你的糖。他婉拒，然后女子从裤袋里拿出又一根——我有列宁的啊你喜欢他吗？<br/>Gosh这是怎么回事。其实啊小姐，The Springfields还有一首I Wanna Fuck Britney Spears的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时值一整天里最晒最炎热的时候，人群大多散去了，只剩下一些疯子还守在舞台前。他肚子也饿了，就去买份热狗，刚好途经后台，看见那吉他手正徐徐缓缓抽着一支BLACK DEVIL，却不是Mild Seven也不是Seven Stars。她戴着黑色断指手套，鲜红指甲掐着黑色烟身上用以区分滤嘴的金线。空气中弥散着令人不大舒服的香味，像是巧克力或甜奶油。而她应该也不是很擅长吸烟，空海推断，因为她动作虽潇洒却不甚纯熟。<br/>那女子除下墨镜，动作干净优雅——她转过头来，他看见一双蓝紫色眸子，还有星名歌呗的熟悉的脸。</p>
<p>“...啊，好久不见。没想到是在这里见面的，呵，呵。”<br/>气氛完全就是冷场。他用余光去瞄身边女子，这是他第二次如此巨细靡遗地去观察她的眼睛。她大概是戴了蓝色的隐形眼镜，与她瞳仁介于缬草紫与紫水晶色之间的紫色相融合，再点点化散开来。他说不上那具体是什么颜色——实际上他总不能确定她的瞳色是丁香色、薰衣草紫、紫罗兰还是纯紫。但是它们融合出来的是令人惊异的颜色，深邃而神秘，瞳孔外一圈像是透过紫色玻璃片看见的钙华沉积池底蓝琉璃般水层，仿佛一踩下去就会破碎的晶莹剔透色泽；再一变换阳光角度就倾斜了色板，安静又淡漠的表情衬托出的浅灰蓝，泛着紫色波光。外围一圈，网状钴蓝脉络细密纠缠出深紫色迷雾，看不透的；最后则以一圈描线收场，盛大落幕的万花筒游戏。<br/>他用了不少时间整理出似是而非结论，却在重新看进去时又打破了。他实在无法形容，只得转趋向她眼睫。从侧面可看见她睫毛刷成墨绿色，两厘米长度有一点五毫米的白，烟熏妆化得却挺淡，颧骨曲线光滑。她又抬起头，见他出神模样，又懒懒地微笑起来。<br/>你在看什么呢，她极轻松口吻，我只不过是翘班跑来串朋友的场，星名歌呗不在这里。至于这个，她鲜红指甲轻点眼睑，你可说只不过因为我被害妄想症，不戴美瞳的紫色瞳孔比戴的要少见。还有我不是桂。<br/>身体没事？他问她，你不是病倒了么？<br/>只不过呆在家里。我累了。她平躺在地板上。真想离开这鬼地方。带上那个人一起离开，在那之前还要找到他。真讽刺，是不是？她朝他又很疲惫地笑出来，不是轻松满溢出的慵懒，而是筋疲力尽之后残留。<br/>下午也没你事情了，回家吧。他起身，双手插进裤袋里，找出那根薄荷味棒棒糖。列宁保佑你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这只不过是场奇遇。若说他心里面更期望的结局，用反话来说就必是遇见另一个女子，有自己独特步调的，而不是这样进展。红发的乔安娜，而不是多丽丝。她会病态且歇斯底里地笑，指间夹着一支More，极熟练吞云吐雾，誓死追求三丽鸥式朋克摇滚。散场之后他会再遇见她，那时她已经换上夸张的粉红色Bob头，踩着一美元存钱罐式脱衣舞鞋，廉价的暴发户华丽风格，独具戏剧性张力的拉斯维加斯式俏丽火辣，So Spicy and Hot！或者会是Katy Perry在California Gurls里面戴着的富有人造尼龙光泽的假发，颜色三小时一变。自相矛盾的转折的剧情走向，然后它便可说是完全不落俗套了。但这也没有意义，况且妄想通常美好只因其虚幻。<br/>所以他也只是跟随命运这出八点档的指引，回家睡觉，完全没注意到自己的生活又是多么的庸俗可笑。</p>
<p>其实他也有在想，也许留下来陪她舔完那棒棒糖更好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>——但某位当事人显然不这么想。</p>
<p>此时星名歌呗正站在走出会场必经的路旁低着头当灯柱。她还没有换下那身避人耳目的装扮，在旁人看来也就是个人畜无害的学院风朋克打扮的小姑娘而已，甚至少有人发觉她是台上走马灯般流转的乐手其中一个。<br/>回家的人渐渐多了，十几分钟之内这条马路上的人口密度已经到了不适合蹲下绑个鞋带的程度。但歌呗丝毫不以为意地以每三十秒一次的频率抬头观望，像是要寻找什么人；随即又垂眸，长睫掩住了眼底一层层不断叠加的失望神色。有那么一会儿她几乎放弃了，只是漫不经心又略带烦躁地拿指甲刮着手机屏幕，完全不考虑事后补色的麻烦事。<br/>她盯着电话簿里那个名字，不自觉使劲咬着下唇，许久还是没有动作。</p>
<p>——“我以为你会来的。”</p>
<p>歌呗想了很久，要发还是不发呢，后来却莫名其妙地开始哭。<br/>一直到感觉炽热的水流划过脸颊，她才发现是委屈涌上了心头。眼泪打湿了假睫毛，妆一定都花了吧，一塌糊涂的——她在哭得气噎的同时想道，转念对着空无一人的马路心底舒了口气。现在这个样子幸好他没有看到——但这都是为了什么啊？她又开始想不明白了，脑袋里各种情感线索现实都纠缠不清形同糨糊，涌动着使她脑仁发疼。<br/>为什么会这样子...是什么还没做么？她努力驱使着大脑运作，在先前的记忆里检索着：电子邮箱，夜店，手机，啤酒，con，假发，贝克帽，米字旗，自己一时冲动买的烟，某个笨蛋的脸......都不是，没有结果。问题不在这里。我为什么要在这里？她愈发想不明白了。无用功，无用功，像个傻瓜一样扔下了一切，在这里尽做着些无用的事情；但是对方从来不会回应，也将永远不会有回应。<br/>这她都是知道的，但还是义无反顾地当着傻瓜。</p>
<p>“傻瓜，笨蛋，白痴，混蛋......”<br/>她最后还是没有念出那人的名字，只是把头埋进膝盖。</p>
<p>夜风微凉，吹得太久未进食的她有些发抖，指尖触上手臂的冰凉感觉吓了她一跳。要吃些什么，理智告诉她——那要吃什么，我什么都不想吃。歌呗自己又反问回去，然后思路就卡在这个节点上。<br/>人饿过头了果然就不饿了，她呆呆然想道，胃里饱足得像是被空气填满了呢，出乎意料地灼热得不得了。也许是自救措施，是大脑营造出了食物的香味吗？</p>
<p>“要努力让自己觉得饿呢，好有干劲，真羡慕啊.....现在我可是，要做什么都没有力气了。好累。”<br/>“...为什么？那是因为无论做什么都没有结果啊。”<br/>“人是会受伤的；无论有多坚强，都不是钢铁做的，迟早会有支持不住倒下来的那一天，只是分早晚罢了。”<br/>“我曾经以为自己不会到达那个点，一辈子都不会......”<br/>“是我高估了自己的心的强度啊...对不起，让你失望了，好歌呗。”</p>
<p>歌呗在和谁对话，实际上连她自己都不知道，只觉得想说便说了；又像一个充满做作姿态的告别仪式，只见焚化炉青烟渺渺。<br/>无所谓了——她甚至没想到拿这句话去结尾，注意力全盘转移去试图分辨那股甜香里掺杂着的各种气味：蓝莓芝士蛋糕，狐狸乌冬面，栗子羊羹，意式芝士龙虾肉馅饺子配青芥末汁，热巧克力，鲑亲子丼，肉桂苹果千层派，没有鸡蛋的月见烧，热情果梳乎厘，吞拿鱼酥，可乐口味Chupa Chups，年糕红豆汤，安达卢西亚火腿，天津饭，黄瓜薄荷和橄榄油香草口味Macaron，大碗猪骨拉面配酱蛋——<br/>啊啊，真的饿了，歌呗突然很想笑。你成功了呢，好孩子。突然间好想吃拉面...好想好想好想好想，就这样拉开拉门然后走进去坐下来泡杯热茶灌下肚子然后捧着店家端来的面碗一口气吸溜溜全部吃光连汤也喝得一点不剩——<br/>她恍惚间发现自己现在的境地完全可以搭上“医生，病人已经失去求生意志了！”“快用电击！”“XXX你不要死！”之类的神棍狗血杂烩台词而且完全没有违和感真是大丈夫萌大奶了——“...病人心电图回复正常了，医生！”<br/>喂我只是饿得血糖太低了好吗...她瞬间感觉有些无力吐槽，不自觉把笑声和泪水一同挤了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——但是在莫名轻松的，深深、深深平静水面之下，还是有什么在扭动着挣扎着想要逃出来吧？</p>
<p>歌呗很清楚那纠缠自己的东西还没有消失。<br/>星名歌呗是为了什么才站到现在这个位置上的？连她自己都说不大清楚了。也许是年幼时，看着他一直站在自己前面的背影，什么时候也生出了要站在最前面保护那人的心思。要变成坚不可摧的人，站在全世界的中心，永远不会让他受到伤害。<br/>那份心情，从很久很久之前就存在于此了，也一直没有改变。她从来不认为那是罪恶，尽管世俗的观念不容许，但歌呗本来就不在乎旁人。<br/>只要努力，哥哥也一定会以我为傲啊——就算只是作为唯一的妹妹。<br/>她其实一直以此为荣耀的，当作圣子的十字架一般背负在心上。很小的时候她曾经很憧憬成为大人，但在拥有这份感情之后才醒觉童年多么珍贵。当然她从不后悔，星名歌呗的信条之一就是不为无法改变的事情浪费时间——但是只有这件事情上她会放纵自己，让感情肆意奔流横放直到筋疲力竭为止。不明智，歇斯底里，幼稚且不理性，让自己变得易于击垮；她无数次想改掉这个习惯，但没有一点办法。</p>
<p>月咏几斗是星名歌呗的弱点。从来都是。</p>
<p>只要忘记了...就好吧？<br/>不用再伤心，不用再焦灼，不用再忧虑，只要忘掉这一切就可以了——但是不行，不行，不行。没有办法，无法强制执行的程序，Error。<br/>我没有办法放开手啊......她躲在心里的一角放声大哭。我不想把他放走...世界上最了解他的人一定是我了。没有人知道他到底有多好，他们都是不懂得珍惜的笨蛋，从来不知道那个人到底背负着多重的东西...除了我。<br/>——因为我可是几斗的妹妹啊。</p>
<p>可是。连这份心情都开始疲倦的现在，星名歌呗早已筋疲力尽。<br/>无心工作，被三条小姐训斥，翘班待业在家，可能会被公司雪藏...歌呗突然间很害怕，她本来以为自己除了几斗一无所求，但临了放弃才发现自己手里还抓着很多别的。无论是失去还是改变，都同等的令她心惊。<br/>也许这份最原初的心情已经不再——？不不不，歌呗的心情一直没有变化过，歌呗是知道的——但是为什么想要放弃它了呢？为什么脑海里还会出现别的很多不相关的东西呢？为什么不敢放开了手大力去追？明明只要想做，没有什么可以阻拦你——</p>
<p>——为什么？这份疑问让她恐惧得战栗，完全想不到答案，更不敢去想。</p>
<p>快了...她告诉自己，它努力了好久，也还是累了啊。</p>
<p>——那就睡吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>相马空海一向不是个思虑过度的男人。<br/>他跟绝大多数携带X&amp;Y染色体的同种生物一样，都是先天心室闭合不全，什么细腻心思琐碎想法微妙感情都要从那口子里漏了去。这种灵魂病症（或者说据言是灰质与白质造成的决定性的差异）他本人并没有非常清楚地认识到；不过这并不阻碍他对察觉自己的感情作出努力；虽然不能发现所有隐藏在强颜欢笑或平静无波下的秘密，但在最重要的事情上嗅觉可谓是十足十的灵敏——尽管是那么迟来的醒悟，但也没有任何一个拥有两条相同性染色体的生物能比他做得更好。<br/>总而言之，关于近期自体行为异常，研究人员·相马空海终于得出了一个他认为正确并合宜的答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>